Distracted Before Dying
by HauntedImmortalNightmare
Summary: This is a One-Shot story of how one of Freddy's first dream victims died. And oddly enough, she died happy. Her dream man finally kissed her.


A dull light shines in my eyes. Even though the light isn't very bright, I still move my hands to cover my eyes... I can't move my hands!

What's happening?!

Where am I?!

I look around and realise that I'm now in a basement. And I'm tied to a chair...

I look down at the thick rope tying me to the chair and start to frantically struggle, desperate to escape and run home.

I know deep down that I'm wasting my time trying to struggle my way out of the ropes... But I have to try!

I have to escape-

My eyes widen as I slowly look up at the ceiling.

I had heard something laugh at me.

Its laughter made my breathing stop.

A pair of red eyes stared at me with a frightening look in its eyes as they lazily wander up and down my body.

It laughs again at me, a deep dirty laugh that makes me feel sick.

I can only see its red eyes as it hides in the shadows.

"Stay away from me..." I whisper, my eyes unable to look away from its red eyes.

The thing in the shadows does not answer my request.

I feel a shock of panic when the red eyes disappear.

I struggle to breathe normally as I wait for something to happen...

But nothing happens.

Frowning, I decide to open and close my eyes to see if I was dreaming.

I close my eyes.

Not being able to see anything calms me down a little bit... But when I realise I'm not dreaming, I panic.

My eyes slam open.

"Hello." He chuckles.

~0~0~

Curly blonde hair... And red eyes?

Is he wearing contact lenses?

"Your eyes... They're red..."

I recognise this man... Freddy...

"Can you untie me from your chair, Freddy? Please, this isn't funny..."

The man who lives opposite from where I live smirks, his eyes twinkling maliciously.

I notice that he's holding his right hand behind his back.

"What are you hiding? Is it a knife?"

If it is a knife then that means he's either going to torture me to death, or cut me free from the chair.

Something told me it was both.

Still smirking, he winks at me, moving to crouch down beside me.

Oh shit...

I remember first seeing his red eyes on the CEILING.

Why are his eyes RED?!

His red eyes look down at his hands.

He has a razor glove in his hands!

Freddy dramatically looked up at me, his eyes changing from red to blue as he licked his lips.

"We're gonna have a lot of fun..."

Freddy's voice is demonic as he laughs once again.

He puts his razor glove on and smiles.

"A perfect fit..."

~0~0~

Freddy stares at me with his deceptively kind blue eyes.

"Now, are you gonna be a good girl for Freddy if I cut you free?"

I stare back at him, not sure if he was expecting an actual answer...

Freddy's eyes begin to lose their kindness as they burn me with his red-eyed anger.

His right hand zooms towards the left side of my face, spreading the four razors out threateningly, his skin also beginning to change.

He puts a razor on my cheek as his skin completes its hideous transformation.

I'm more shocked about Freddy's appearance than the razor on my cheek.

But then Freddy suddenly calms down, and his skin goes from burnt to normal once again.

"Don't wanna talk, huh? That's fine..."

Freddy leans in towards me, our faces inches apart.

"I'll just do something else..."

As he closes the tiny distance between us, I almost scream as he sticks out his tongue like a snake.

I clamp my mouth shut instead of screaming.

I don't want him to kiss me...

I feel disturbed...

I'm lying.

Oh shit, why does he have to be so good-looking?!

I feel something squeeze my thigh, and that makes me gasp in surprise.

SHIT-

Freddy snakes his way into my mouth, and I gag as he tongue traps mine.

I stare wide-eyed at Freddy, his face a blur as he kisses me.

Why the heck is he-

Oh... It's a distraction.

I start to get distracted by Freddy's kiss after a few seconds.

I've never been kissed like this before...

Not on the lips...

Not in my mouth...

I like it.

~0~0~

Freddy's razor-gloved hand slides down the left side of my body as I fight the huge urge I have to kiss him back.

One part of me screams at me to bite his fucking tongue off...

And the other part tells me to stop bitching and kiss him back before he stops...

I'm torn between my two options.

I know now that Freddy plans to kill me if I don't manage to escape... But I don't want to leave.

He hasn't hurt me yet...

Freddy pulls away from me, forcing out a dark chuckle.

"Naughty girl..." He growls.

The look in his eyes sends chills down my spine...

~0~0~

If you're wondering why he pulled away then it's because I bit his damn tongue!

Freddy picks up his razor glove from the floor when it fell off his hand.

His skin starts to get burnt once again.

But this time it's also a demonic red colour.

His skin almost looks like scales...

Not fish scales.

Dragon scales.

A murderous rage burned in his eyes as he glared at me, his razor-gloved fingers twitching menacingly.

He's going to hurt me now.

I feel scared...

But only a little.

It's not like I've not been in pain before...

**_HauntedImmortalNightmare: I actually felt kinda dizzy writing this One-Shot for some annoying reason..._**

**_Anyways... Hope you enjoyed reading my story! :D_**


End file.
